


Glory Of The Morning

by Christywalks



Series: 老鲁小诺探案集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “是，神父，不瞒您说，我最近几年也不知怎么了，一直在和这种事情打交道，也可以说积累了一些经验吧。所以您是觉得林恩高地疗养院这一系列自杀案件和超自然现象有关吗？”“没错。”托马斯神父点了点头，然后又在胸前划了个十字，“上帝原谅我，但这一系列案子的背后也许的确有恶魔在操控。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然我觉得除了某三人之外并不会有人看，但还是说一声：背景设定在1945年二战后的美国，主角是一位名叫鲁道夫·阿登纳的大学历史教授和他的助手诺亚·菲利克斯，故事是带点coc跑团要素的悬疑探案故事（因为鲁道夫和诺亚都是跑团时车的卡）
> 
> *并不确定能够写多长，目前只有一个笼统的大纲，写一步看一步，而且很可能会吃书hhhh

 

“教授，您都忙了一个中午了，要不要休息一会喝下午茶？我刚做了三明治。”

 

鲁道夫闻声放下手里沾满泥渍的花铲，又用手背上唯一还算干净的皮肤推了推眼镜，抬头时看到诺亚正靠在门框上看着他，脸上带着一个惯常看到的无奈笑容。年轻人今天穿了一件浅灰色套头毛衣和卡其色休闲裤，有段时间没好好修剪的头发垂下来几乎盖过了眉毛。诺亚前段时间因为春季气候忽冷忽热不幸病倒，被流感摧残了足足两个星期才好起来，好在年轻人身体底子好恢复得也快，这才几天的功夫面颊上就已经恢复了之前的光泽。

 

想到这里鲁道夫的面上露出一点难以察觉的欣慰，但同时他因为在花园长时间劳作而酸痛的背与僵直的腿也正在清楚地提醒着他自己的青春早已一去不返，而自己像诺亚这么大的时候……鲁道夫对着沐浴在春季午后阳光下的年轻人愣了片刻神，然后把自己努力从那些旧日回忆与阴霾中扯回来，冲对方点了点头。

 

“好啊，那我就休息一会，反正牵牛花的架子也不是一时半会就能搭完的。”

 

几分钟后鲁道夫洗干净手坐在公寓一楼能够看到后花园景色的厨房里，隔着料理台和诺亚分享对方刚刚做好的腌黄瓜三明治以及伯爵红茶。诺亚的手艺被鲁道夫戏称为生存型，只要能吃就好并不在乎外观如何，但鲁道夫刚才花园里干活体力消耗真有点大，甚至没顾上打趣这次三明治切得形状大小不一，连吃了两个才顾得上喝口茶喘口气。坐在他对面的诺亚看起来倒不怎么饿的样子，捧着茶杯不知道在想什么，偶尔轻啜茶水时会把目光落在鲁道夫身上，但随即会在鲁道夫看过去时飞快垂下眼帘。

 

鲁道夫也端起茶杯，在醇厚的红茶流入喉中时同样咽下了自己的一声轻叹。他自认为在察言观色上因生活经验所致颇有建树，自然也能看得出诺亚这段时间以来一直想和自己说些什么——不，应该说自从他们在海法的经历之后这个在过去两年里逐渐成为自己无可或缺的助手的年轻人其实一直都藏着心事，鲁道夫甚至觉得在他们独处时诺亚有好几次都看起来欲言又止，可鲁道夫并不是个喜欢逼迫他人讲出心事的人，况且他自己还在努力从悲痛中走出来，根本没有疏解其他人心事的能力。

 

于是伴着春季午后花园里鸟啼的静谧两个人也默不作声地享用着下午茶，直到这份静默被骤然响起的门铃声所打断。鲁道夫还没来得及放下茶杯，诺亚就已经站起身朝大门的方向走去，于是鲁道夫在脚步声逐渐远去的短短几秒钟里飞快思索了一下究竟有谁会在周六下午这样宝贵的休闲时光登门拜访。他们虽然已经在这里住了两年了——鲁道夫更久，自从被波士顿大学聘用之后已经快四年的时间了——但他和诺亚都是比较内敛注重隐私的人，并不会主动结交社区里的邻居，所以有邻居找上门来这种事情真的难得一见。

 

他正这样胡思乱想着走廊上又响起诺亚的脚步声，比去时听起来更匆忙了一些。片刻后年轻人的上半身从门框外探进来，脸上带着一个严肃的表情：

 

“教授，来人是位名叫托马斯的神父，他说他说是您的一位朋友，今天来找您有重要的事情。”

 

鲁道夫万万没想到在周六下午来找他的竟然是这一位，连忙放下茶杯站起身，正准备出去迎接时低头扫到了自己沾上泥土的裤脚，不由得叹了口气。“诺亚，你先带托马斯神父去我的办公室，我马上就到。”

 

年轻人的眼睛也朝下面瞥了一眼，在回答时嘴角略微翘了起来：“好的，教授。”

 

等诺亚转身离开厨房后鲁道夫三步并作两步顺着楼梯冲到二楼自己的卧室，从衣橱里随便抽出来一条裤子换好后匆匆下楼，在路过走廊里镶边镜子时还抓了抓自己略微有点乱的头发。当他收拾得体走进办公室时他发现一个身穿黑色白领神父袍的男人正背对门口坐在办公桌前面，诺亚则站在旁边，两个人听到都回头看了过来，而鲁道夫果不其然看到了一张自己有几分熟悉的脸。虽然已经有段时间没见过了，但托马斯神父长了一张令人印象深刻的脸，两道纷乱凌厉的眉毛下面是一双与之截然相反、极为温暖的棕色眼睛，而此刻这双眼睛里明显透露出心烦意乱。

 

“阿登纳教授，好久不见，您还记得我吗？我是林恩圣约翰教堂的托马斯神父。”对方边说边起身伸出右手，鲁道夫和他热情地握了握手，然后用手势请对方重新就坐。诺亚在他们打过招呼后对鲁道夫使了个眼色，示意自己去泡茶，然后从门口悄悄溜了出去。

 

“当然了，托马斯神父，您在去年研讨会上做的那篇有关欧洲民间传说与十字军东征史实的报告我现在还记忆犹新呢。”作为一名无神主义者，鲁道夫自然不是去做周日礼拜，而是在去年一个历史研讨会上遇到的这位托马斯神父，因为对方除了神父这个身份之外还是位赫赫有名的历史学和神学博士，专攻民间传说。但除了讨论历史学有关的话题之外鲁道夫实在想不通对方怎么会直接这样找上门来，况且他们两个研究的领域其实略有差别，于是他干脆单刀直入主题：“不过您今天来找我是有什么事吗？”

 

神父皱起一对乱糟糟的浓眉，犹豫了片刻才开口：“您是否对我们林恩那边的高地疗养院有所耳闻？”

 

“高地疗养院？”鲁道夫花了点时间从脑子里过了一遍和这个名字相关的记忆，然后点了点头：“我的确听说过这个地方。我知道那里现在是马塞州一个挺有名的疗养院，绝大部分病人都是二战伤残士兵，但除此之外我就没什么印象了。”

 

“您没看过最近的报纸吗？”神父看起来有点失望，“尤其是社会新闻版，我还以为这么大的案子波士顿这边无论如何都会报道一下。”

 

“这么大的案子？托马斯神父您是说和疗养院有关？”

 

“对。”神父点了点头，然后从随身携带的手提包里抽出了几份报纸来递给鲁道夫，“不过幸好我带了报纸来。阿登纳教授，您直接看看我用笔圈出来的那几篇报道吧，看完我再和您详细说。”

 

鲁道夫百思不得其解接过报纸，展开后眼睛立刻落在被圈出来的那篇报道的标题上，甚至连诺亚端着茶杯进来递给托马斯神父都没抬头。

 

“《高地疗养院接连发生自杀事件，警方表示证据不足无法立案调查》。”他边看报纸边小声念出报道内容，“1947年4月15日，林恩日报记者麦迪·帕丁森。昨日位于城东高地海岸线的林恩高地疗养院又发生一起命案，本报记者接到线报后第一时间亲至现场。本次命案的死者身份尚不清楚，但根据其死亡时衣着判断很可能又是一名疗养院内的病人，并且同样从疗养院最高建筑天台处跌落身亡。加上之前死亡的四人，这已是林恩高地疗养院第五名在过去半年时间内坠楼身亡的病人，如此相同的死亡方式令社会公众颇感不安，但林恩市警局局长迪尔克斯·帕奇夫仍旧表示本次案件调查证据显示这仍然只是一起死者自发的自杀事件，并且呼吁民众不要恐慌或猜疑。目前本报还未能找到和第五起所谓自杀事件相关的死者个人信息，也未能采访到疗养院的负责人拉尔斯·克莱恩医生，但会持续关注此事动态以及警方的进一步行动。”

 

4月15日是这周二，说明这个案子是最新的，所以鲁道夫念完第一篇之后又立刻翻到下一篇，发现这一篇报道的果然是上个月的一起自杀案件。他匆匆看过这一篇，发现这一起所谓自杀案件的死者和死亡方式和之前那一篇完全一致，于是又看向下一篇……一直等他看完五篇内容几乎相同只是记者口吻越来越激烈与讽刺的报道之后鲁道夫放下报纸，对上托马斯神父严肃的目光。

 

“抱歉，我们之前在给另一个案子收尾，没顾得上关注类似这样的案件，而且波士顿这边的确没有报道过林恩当地的案子，所以这真的是我第一次知道这些自杀案件。”

 

“这并没有什么，阿登纳教授，我也是想着您可能没看过相关报道所以才专门带了自己收藏的报纸来。”

 

“但您专门来找我又是为了什么呢？”虽然从报道中感觉到了不对劲，毕竟这种集体自杀事件说不定就和他以及诺亚目前正在试图调查的某些灵异事件或者邪教仪式能够扯上关系，但鲁道夫还是不明白托马斯神父怎么就会这么凑巧找到他，“我又能帮您什么忙呢？”

 

“是这样的，我前段时间恰巧参加了一个饭局，遇到了金斯波特警局的几名探长，而从其中一位姓雷蒙德的探长那里恰巧听到了您的名字，我这才知道原来阿登纳教授您除了当历史学教授之外还业余私家侦探，而且还帮了金斯波特警局一个大忙。雷蒙德探长对您的调查能力大加赞扬，我就把这件事记下来了，于是在今天早上……唉总之我头一个想到的就是您了。”

 

“我不敢说帮了大忙，只是我和我的助手诺亚恰好撞上了被警方忽视的线索而已。”鲁道夫回答道，“虽然我不觉得自己在查案这方面有多少建树，但我向您保证，只要您需要，我就一定会尽全力帮忙。”

 

“感谢上帝，那就真的再好不过了。”托马斯神父脸上露出一个如释重负的表情，在胸前画了个十字，“老实说，阿登纳教授，我会选择来直接找您而不是去找警方同样也是因为……呃，我听说您去年帮金斯波特警局调查的其实是一件超自然相关的案子。”

 

鲁道夫听到超自然这个词以及托马斯神父语气里的迟疑无奈地点了点头：“是，神父，不瞒您说，我最近几年也不知怎么了，一直在和这种事情打交道，也可以说积累了一些经验吧。所以您是觉得林恩高地疗养院这一系列自杀案件和超自然现象有关吗？”

 

“没错。”托马斯神父点了点头，然后又在胸前划了个十字，“上帝原谅我，但这一系列案子的背后也许的确有恶魔在操控。”

 

“恶魔？”鲁道夫的眉毛略微挑了起来，“您怎么能够确定是恶魔，而不是幽灵或者其他超自然力量？我对恶魔附身有所耳闻，被附身者往往会展现出一系列怪异举动，像是诋毁上帝，咆哮，非人力量，他们的身体也会因为被恶魔附身而受到损伤。如果有这种情况出现的话周围人应该很快就会留意到才对，更别提我们这里一共有五名受害人，报纸上无论如何都应该有报道才对啊。”

 

“唉，这个我也不好说，阿登纳教授，毕竟我没有亲自和这些可怜的灵魂们打过交道。”托马斯神父啜了一大口已经变温的茶，对着面前的空气出了片刻神才把目光重新转向鲁道夫，“我会突然提出这种观点是因为今天早上有位教众来到圣约翰向我忏悔——一位戴着黑色面纱身穿丧服的女性。她并没有告诉我名字，只告诉我她是最近五起自杀案件中其中一位死者的遗孀，而她在这周二这起案子之后再也无法忍受良心被上帝所谴责，必须要来找我忏悔。她告诉我说自己的丈夫其实是被恶魔操纵才会跳楼自杀，而其他几人也同样如此。我当然立刻问她怎么会这样想，毕竟被恶魔附身是非常严重的事情，万一是真的我甚至要立刻汇报给梵蒂冈教廷，对方说自己的丈夫虽然在二战中留下残疾无法自主生活而不得不住在疗养院里，但为人一直乐观坚强绝对不是会自杀的类型。她因为自己有工作所以只能每周去探望他一次，而在丈夫生前最后一次去探望时这位太太发现自己的丈夫非常不对劲。她的原话我记得清清楚楚：‘神父，我推门进雅各布的病房时他正在边大喊大叫边呕吐不止，而且一直在试着挣开身边护士的束缚。当我走上前去想要安抚他时，我发现雅各布的眼睛完全没有聚焦，而且他看起来根本认不出我是谁，嘴里一直在念着各种各样的胡话，一会是战场上那些战友的名字，一会又是……神父，我觉得雅各布在念那些恶魔的名字。’”

 

托马斯神父不仅将对方的话如实重复，甚至连语气也学了个九成像，鲁道夫甚至能从最后一句话的语气中听到畏惧和颤抖。这么长一段话后神父又喝了口茶，而鲁道夫也只是沉默地看了他一会，又把目光投向站在一边的诺亚。年轻人脸上虽然没露出任何恐惧的表情，但鲁道夫能看得出诺亚对所谓恶魔附身这样的事情也好感全无。他们虽然一起面对过不少非人的存在，但还是第一次接触所谓来自地狱的力量，而哪怕鲁道夫是无神论者，他也曾听说过那样的存在最擅长的事情就是利用人类的心魔。

 

至于他们两个的心魔……鲁道夫咽下一句叹息，把注意力转回神父身上。“所以说，托马斯神父，您来找我是想让我调查疗养院是否真的有恶魔这样的邪恶力量存在？但恕我直言，我觉得您其实更适合这样的工作，毕竟我听说被附身的人唯一的希望就是驱魔仪式，而您在这件事上绝对比我更有资格。”

 

“您这么说当然没错，虽然我并不是梵蒂冈承认的驱魔师。”托马斯神父微微一笑，“但这并不代表您和您的助手不被上帝所庇佑啊，无论信与不信，上帝对众生皆平等，对我们都有着同样的爱。”

 

“当然，我明白您的意思，但我想说的是作为林恩乃至马塞诸塞州影响力最大的天主教神父之一，您去调查恶魔附身现象比我要名正言顺多了。我相信恶魔附身这样的传言肯定会在疗养院内迅速蔓延，您的出现对信徒和非信徒来说都会是一种安慰。”

 

“您可能觉得是安慰，但我却觉得我的出现说不定会带来更大的恐慌。”托马斯神父摇了摇头，“别忘了疗养院里绝大部分的病人都是二战的伤残老兵，教授，他们生理和心理都无比脆弱。我相信接二连三的自杀事件已经造成足够恐慌了，更别提在恶魔附身这种传言开始蔓延之际突然来了个神父。况且恶魔的狡猾程度超出我们凡人想象，我更希望能有一双跳出教廷框架的眼睛帮我们衡量判断这些人是否真的被恶魔附身。”

 

“我明白了，神父，您的担忧非常合理，是我没考虑到这一点。”鲁道夫轻轻叹了口气，再次花了短短半秒怀疑自己是否真的因为在过去几年沉浸痛苦之中而对其他人的处境与感受逐渐麻木，“不过我刚才已经说过，只要您有需要我无论如何都会帮您，再加上——”他的手指翻过刚才阅读的报纸，找到4月15日那一篇，再次确认了一遍报道里的那个名字，“虽然我是刚看了这篇报道才知道，但拉尔斯·克莱恩医生其实是我的一位旧相识，我们可以说有过命的交情，如果没有他我估计早就死在德国了。”鲁道夫和对方在到了美国不久后因为各种各样的原因不幸断了联系，他虽然知道对方也在五大湖这一带，但具体在哪里却不清楚，刚才看到报道里面这个名字时还惊喜了一把。虽然存在重名的可能，但鲁道夫总觉得这位疗养院的负责人就是自己的老友。

 

“那真的再好不过了。”托马斯神父的脸上露出由衷的欣慰，两道在会面后一直紧紧皱在一起的浓眉终于舒展开来，对着鲁道夫长呼一口气，“鲁道夫教授，我就把调查疗养院的事交给你们了。我会在教堂一直为你们祈祷，愿上帝保佑你们远离恶魔的侵害。”


	2. Chapter 2

林恩是个位于波士顿以北六公里的海滨小城，但这里并非是以阳光海滩闻名的旅游胜地，在波士顿这样港口进出货运繁忙的大城市的映衬下愈发偏僻安静。鲁道夫和诺亚两个人在托马斯神父拜访过后的周二早上拎着行李乘火车抵达了林恩，紧接着又乘坐出租车前往高地疗养院。昨天鲁道夫事先打电话预约了同疗养院负责人的会面时间，但电话并非由院长亲自接的，而是由他的秘书代劳，所以鲁道夫尚不清楚这位克莱恩医生是否就是自己的好友。

 

现在时候尚早，太阳虽然已经升起来一阵子了但却远未达到正午时分的威力，有气无力藏在云层后面，甚至不足以冲淡海边日落后便笼罩整座城市的淡然雾气。当出租车顺着通向东部城郊高地的公路一路上行时，鲁道夫透过车窗能够看到海岸线旁边一座建在半山腰的新哥特式建筑阴沉灰黑的外墙在雾气里影影绰绰。正当他打量着这座看上去颇有不详意味的建筑时，前面突然驾驶座传来司机的声音。

 

“那边就是疗养院了。”对方的这一句介绍沙哑短促，鲁道夫能从他的声音里听到浓浓的不安，这让他不由追问了一句。

 

“不好意思冒昧问一句，不过听口气您似乎对这个疗养院有点……不怎么喜欢？”

 

司机因为鲁道夫的问题愣了一下，紧接着立刻被打开了话匣子：“当然了，先生，我们林恩这里本地人没人喜欢那个地方。您是外地人可能不知道，但那个地方一直以来都在闹鬼呢。”

 

“闹鬼？”虽然都是超自然的东西，但鲁道夫很清楚闹鬼和恶魔附身完全是两回事，“我的确不知道这件事，从来没听说过。这里不是二战老兵的疗养院吗，怎么会闹鬼呢？”

 

“嗨，二战老兵都是近几年的事情了，这里之前其实是给精神病人用的，您没听说过吗？”

 

关于这一点鲁道夫倒的确不陌生，昨天在来之前他和诺亚花了一个下午的功夫从波士顿大学的图书馆里找到了不少资料，对林恩这所高地疗养院做了细致的研究。高地疗养院始建于十九世纪后半期，原本是一位富豪的别馆，后来因富豪出海经商时不幸横死而被废弃，在1902年由一位医生买下并在原建筑基础上加盖了两层，将其用作自己治疗精神疾病的诊所与病房。在卡尔·荣格自欧洲传至美国的影响下精神病治疗逐渐被社会主流所知道并认可，这家精神病院的规模也逐渐扩大，从当初的不足三十人发展到二战前的近二百人。但在战争期间对精神病人的关注逐渐被治疗战后伤残士兵的需求所掩盖，再加上先前负责精神病院的医生去世，于是这里在1944年由林恩市政府出面购买并正式转变为二战士兵疗养院。目前疗养院内绝大多数都是生理或心理上无法自主生活需要医疗救助的士兵，但也保留了一小部分情况过于恶劣以至于无法重新回归社会的精神病人，他们均受到政府出资以及教堂等社会各界慈善捐款的帮助。

 

“这一点我有所耳闻，不过闹鬼我是真的不知道。”

 

“唉，那地方本来还是个精神病院的时候就阴森森的，您想想看几百个精神病人被关在一起能是个什么景象。后来据说有不少病人都死在了里面，然后那里闹鬼的说法就传出来了。什么治疗的时候脑子被切掉一半的，被泡在冰水里冻死的，甚至——”司机说到这里时声音在喉咙里卡了一下，再开口时变成了仿佛怕被人听到一样的轻声耳语：“因为受不了折磨而跳楼自杀的。”

 

鲁道夫的眉头在听到“跳楼自杀”这几个词的时候重重一跳，坐在他身边一直沉默不语的诺亚也不安地把一直轻松摊放在大腿上的双手抱了起来。鲁道夫权衡片刻是否要在出租车上聊这个话题，但最后还是忍不住问了下去：“所以您是觉得最近的这几起自杀案……”

 

“嗨，我只是个开车的，哪里知道这些。”也许这对于林恩本地人来说是个不怎么愉悦的话题，谈到最近的自杀案件司机突然开始缄口不言，“好了，先生，接下来这段路特别陡，雾也还没散，我就不分心和您聊天了。”

 

鲁道夫和诺亚交换了一个眼神，然后答应了一声不再开口了，车厢里只余汽车在爬坡时发动机响亮的轰鸣声。当着司机的面鲁道夫不好再和诺亚在背后讨论案情，只能将目光再次投向他这一侧车窗外仍处于雾气笼罩之下的悬崖峭壁与海平面。在这种令人不适的安静氛围中出租车在十分钟后稳稳停靠在疗养院大门外，鲁道夫和诺亚提着行李下车后给了司机双倍的小费，但对方也只是拘谨地点了点头，连话都没说一句就踩油门离开了。两个人站在原地目送片刻出租车绝尘而去，然后鲁道夫深吸一口气，转头看向诺亚。

 

“我们走吧。”

 

疗养院分为完全对称的东西两翼，从大门进入后步行大概三分钟的时间两个人就来到了位于东翼的入口，因为西翼那边的门上标着住院病房，而且昨天在预约时院长秘书也提醒他们从东侧入口进入。也许因为上午时候尚早气温也略低，此刻在疗养院建筑楼外修剪整齐的草坪周围并没有出来放风的病人，而鲁道夫的目光在环绕一圈之后落在了东西两翼建筑中间那块看起来规模不小的花坛上，那里竖着整整齐齐十多个木质爬架，上面绽放着在春寒料峭中仍然明媚娇艳的蓝色牵牛花。鲁道夫想到自家花园里因为托马斯神父突然拜访只搭了一半的架子轻声叹了口气，而身旁拎着手提箱的诺亚也把头转了过去，看到那里的牵牛花之后轻笑了一声。

 

“别这么灰心丧气嘛，教授，我相信等我们忙完这个案子之后你也能种出这么漂亮的牵牛花来。”

 

“唉，今年怕是开不了花了。”鲁道夫摇了摇头，“看这边花坛的样子怎么也种了两三年了才能在四月份就开花，咱们家花坛明年能开出一朵来我就已经很满足了。”

 

诺亚对他这句话只是抿嘴一笑，并没有再说什么，而鲁道夫也很快放下了这个话题，率先推门走进疗养院。在进入东翼的瞬间鲁道夫就被一股混杂着消毒水味道的空气迎面击中，略显刺鼻的味道让他立刻轻咳了一声。他们目前所在的地方是连通一楼走廊与通向二楼楼梯的半开放式房间，而这里此刻空无一人，很显然疗养院并没有所谓的前台或者接待处，好在墙上挂着房间分布图，而院长办公室就在东翼一层的其中一间。两个人不再过多耽误直接顺着门牌号找过去，不到半分钟就来到了105房间，而房门上挂着一副黄铜色铭牌，上面用鎏金字体写着“拉尔斯·克莱恩医生。”

 

“紧张吗，教授？”诺亚在鲁道夫深吸一口气并且握住门把手时在他耳边略带着笑轻声问，而鲁道夫只是瞥了他一眼，没有回答。事实上诺亚的确说中了他目前的心情，鲁道夫自从开始独立调查案件以来在会面之前从未像此刻这样心跳加速。他真的希望能在这扇门背后见到自己久未逢面的老友，可却在还没见面时就为对方竟然会身处目前这样的困境而担忧。他并没告诉过诺亚自己和这位拉尔斯·克莱恩医生有过什么过往，而且他对自从周六托马斯神父的拜访之后年轻人的好奇眼光心知肚明，但鲁道夫却对此选择视而不见。并不是说他对克莱恩医生本人又怎样的复杂情绪——除了他们是多年好友——只不过这个名字曾出现在鲁道夫人生中最黑暗的那段时间，他没办法不带负面情绪把这个人完全剥离出来。

 

但现在不是沉溺往事的时间与地点，于是鲁道夫只是轻咳了一声，然后用另一只手轻轻敲了敲门。片刻后办公室里传来一声“请进”，但声音隔着厚重的木门含糊不清，并分辨不出音色。鲁道夫又犹豫片刻然后轻轻转动把手推开门，门后最先呈现在他眼前的是一间装修颇为奢华的办公室，但紧接着他的注意力就完全被办公桌后那个人影所吸引了：这是看起来和鲁道夫差不多年纪的男人，有着一头银灰色短发以及棱角分明的脸，而一双温和的深棕色眼睛略微冲淡了这张脸天生自带的肃穆与严厉。男人一开始坐在办公桌后面抬头看过来，但在鲁道夫进门后就立刻微笑着起身，绕过办公桌朝他伸出双臂。

 

“鲁道夫我的老朋友，”对方甚至比鲁道夫还高了一点，伸长胳膊紧紧抱住鲁道夫，在他背上狠狠拍了几下，“太久没见了，你这几年怎么样？”

 

“天呐，拉尔斯，真的是你。”鲁道夫因与老友重逢的惊喜声音在喉咙里卡了好半天，“我过得挺不错的，你呢？”

 

“我也很好。”拉尔斯又拍了拍鲁道夫的后背才松开手，两个人不约而同后退半步仔细打量着对方。鲁道夫很高兴看到分隔的这几年时间并没有让拉尔斯改变多少，对方甚至看起来比之前在德国时更年轻了，但他知道自己在对方眼里恐怕就没这么幸运了。拉尔斯其实比他还大了四五岁，但现在他们两个看起来几乎是同龄人了。不过哪怕看出了自己脸上的沧桑拉尔斯却什么都没说，而是伸手示意他在办公桌前的访客椅上入座。

 

“请坐，请坐，别站着说话了——对了，你身后这位就是你的助手吧？我秘书告诉我说今天除了一位阿登纳教授之外还有他的助手一同拜访。”

 

鲁道夫这才意识到诺亚还在自己身后站着，而他自从见到拉尔斯之后因为激动完全忽视了对方，连忙向拉尔斯介绍道：“对，这位就是我的助手，诺亚·菲利克斯——诺亚，这是我的朋友拉尔斯·克莱恩医生，不过你早就已经知道他的名字了。”

 

在介绍过后拉尔斯主动伸手和诺亚握了握，说了句幸会，但诺亚出乎鲁道夫的意料只咕哝了一声意义不明的回答，然后就收回手一言不发了。鲁道夫心里想着等回头要好好说他一句，但他的注意力很快就回到手头的案子上了。管理疗养院可不是件轻松的工作，更别提在现在这种情况下，鲁道夫不想再浪费拉尔斯的宝贵时间。不过等他和诺亚两个人都落座后拉尔斯却先把话题扯到了叙旧的方向，他放在办公桌上的双手优雅交叠起来，棕色眼睛李透出回忆往昔的怅惘。

 

“我们怎么会在那个时候断了联系，鲁道夫？”拉尔斯感叹着摇了摇头，“我到现在都不敢相信自己那个时候就这么把你弄丢了。”

 

“那不是你的错，拉尔斯，当时你有太多事情要顾及了。”鲁道夫的记忆也在对方的带领下回到1941年的那个他差一点就没能熬过去的冬天，他似乎仍然能够感受到顺着渡轮摇晃的舢板踏上新世界大陆时迎面而来的刺骨海风吹拂在自己的脸上。他当时因为痛失妻女的精神冲击外加和一群犹太人一起逃离德国时遭到纳粹士兵追捕手臂不幸被流弹击中，等好不容易上船时已经支撑不住发起了高烧，如果没有同行的拉尔斯在航行中一直照顾他，鲁道夫说不定因为高烧发展成肺炎或者脑膜炎而被水手扔下船去了。他初抵达美国时身体稍微康复了一点，可是寒冬很快就加重了他的病情，而拉尔斯则一直在为其他逃亡到美国的犹太人团体忙东忙西，很难再顾及鲁道夫的身体。在一晚高烧不退后鲁道夫被当时临时下榻旅店的员工送去了医院，可很快因为流感病人过多床铺不够而转去了另一家，等在医院里躺了快一个月身体终于稍微康复后鲁道夫发现当时一起前来的犹太人已经各奔东西，拉尔斯也不见踪影，而也许因为事务繁忙没人想起来给自己留下联系方式。

 

想到这里鲁道夫垂下眼帘看着自己放在膝盖上的手，避开了拉尔斯带着疑问的目光。他其实心里一直都知道当时一起来美国的那些犹太人里只有拉尔斯真心把自己当朋友，其他人无不因为第三帝国的种族清洗而对像自己这样金发碧眼的“纯日耳曼人”产生了恐惧与排斥，哪怕自己的妻子是个彻彻底底的犹太人。他前几天对托马斯神父说的那句话绝对没有夸张，如果没有拉尔斯力排众议把自己也带上船，他很有可能在手臂中弹时就已经被其他人抛下了。鲁道夫理解他们为什么会有这样的心理，可是却无法不感到由衷的悲哀。作为历史学家他熟知人类在过去几千年的时间里因为种族和信仰的不同所导致的各种骇人听闻的惨剧，纳粹德国的种族大清洗也许在惨烈程度上绝无仅有，但并不是头一次，相信也同样不会是最后一次，而他除了能够悲叹人性的尚不成熟之外无能为力。

 

“好了，那些事情都已经过去了，最重要的是我们现在又再见面了，而且过得都挺不错。”鲁道夫摇了摇头，而拉尔斯大概从他脸上看出了些许不愉快，顺势换了话题。

 

“是啊，没想到我们过了这么多年竟然又在这里重遇了。不过说实在的，鲁道夫，我怎么也想不明白你一个大学历史教授怎么会来疗养院这种地方。”

 

“终于说到我今天来找你的正事上了。”鲁道夫打起精神朝对方微微一笑，“拉尔斯，你也许不会相信，但我现在也是个有模有样的私家侦探，而且专门调查和灵异事件相关的案子。我这么说你应该明白我今天为什么会来找你——或者说会来找这家疗养院的院长了吧？”

 

在提到“灵异事件”这几个词时鲁道夫看到拉尔斯颇有兴趣地挑了一下眉毛，然后他也笑了，虽然笑容里带着些许戏谑：“上帝啊，鲁道夫，我不在的这几年里你都做了些什么。私家侦探？可真有你的。”他笑了两声，然后面上逐渐恢复严肃神情，“不过我的确能猜得出你为什么会来找我。老实说，你绝对不是最近这几个月唯一一个为这件事来找我的，虽然其他那些记者和侦探都没你这么幸运，能够直接见到我就是了。”

 

“我的确觉得自己很幸运，恰好就是疗养院负责人的老朋友。不过我也是在几天前才被委托调查这起案子，而委托人就是你们林恩本地教区的负责神父。”鲁道夫三言两语简单讲述了托马斯神父的到访以及担忧，而听完之后拉尔斯的眉毛挑得更高了，甚至让他这张严肃的脸上呈现出几分滑稽。

 

“恶魔附身？”他边摇头边重复这个词，“天呐，鲁道夫，别告诉我你已经开始相信这种事情了，我记得你可是个彻头彻尾的无神主义者。”

 

“我的确是无神主义者，但我最近两年来和超自然事件打了不少交道，已经不会在贸然否定某种现象的存在。现在你知道我为什么来找你了，如果可以的话我也想听听你对这件事——连续五起跳楼自杀案这件事有什么看法。”

 

“鲁道夫，你要知道，如果你是外面那些不入流的私家侦探或者小报记者，那么我现在已经要很不客气地请你出去了。”拉尔斯投过来一个无奈的眼神，“但看在我们两个交情的份上……好吧，如果你这么想知道的话。”他抬眼沉思了片刻，而鲁道夫从大衣口袋里掏出记事簿和铅笔，并且还瞥了一眼坐在自己身边的诺亚，可年轻人看起来很显然正在神游天外，完全没有要记笔记的意思。鲁道夫在心里叹了口气，但还没来得及说什么拉尔斯就开始了自己的讲述。

 

“我先讲讲我对这所疗养院的了解吧。我是从三年前开始接手这家疗养院的，多亏了我早在美国定居的表兄的推荐，你还记得有这么个人，对吧？虽然我觉得我自己做过那么多的截肢手术大概也有点帮助。从我接手这家疗养院开始这里就一直都是二战伤残士兵的疗养院，最开始是从前线撤下来的士兵，还需要我们经常做手术和护理，后来和日本签署停战协议之后就彻底变成了疗养院。因为政府出资所以入住人数并没有你们想象的那么多，西翼那边的病房大概只住满了一半，哪怕加上之前精神病院里面那十几个人也不到一百名病人，所以管理起来相对轻松——当然除了最近这半年的自杀案件之外。”

 

“你一直都是个严谨的人，拉尔斯，我没法想象你会在管理上出这么大漏洞，所以这些案子是不是另有隐情？”

 

“当然，如果这些自杀案件都是我管理不力造成的，那我在第一起案件之后就肯定被撤职了。警方也来做过调查，院方管理可以说基本上找不到漏洞，而我们也在第一起案子之后就加强了对病人的监管，但事情还是一次又一次地发生。”说到这里拉尔斯重重叹了口气，“也许根由的确在我们人手不足监管不力吧，毕竟政府资助很大一部分都用在病人开销和设施维护上，我们给医护人员的薪水非常少，在自杀事件之后也有几名护工辞职了，更是捉襟见肘。”

 

“你知道警方调查确切有什么结果吗？”

 

“我知道的和大家一样多，也许甚至还没有那个《林恩本地新闻》多，毕竟我在警方眼里也是重要关系人之一。”拉尔斯颇为无奈地耸了耸肩，“我只知道每次自杀案件之后我们都会报警，而警方每次会来询问我、照顾死者的护工以及当天当班的其他工作人员，并且对跳楼和天台和病人房间都进行调查，但他们好像从来都没找到任何确凿的证据，能够证明这些案件并非自杀，而是有人蓄谋。”

 

“那你觉得这几个人是自愿跳下去的吗？”

 

拉尔斯似乎被鲁道夫这个问题逗笑了，咧着嘴角看了他一会才摇摇头，“看在上帝的份上，鲁道夫，我怎么会知道这个，他们在跳楼之前也没像你一样跑过来和我谈心啊。”

 

“我是说心理状态上，你觉得他们这几个人都处在崩溃状态，或者有自杀倾向吗？毕竟向托马斯神父忏悔的那位遗孀说自己的丈夫绝对不是个会寻死的人。”

 

“这个你知道的其实比我更清楚，鲁道夫，你应该很清楚曾经受过心理创伤的人无论表面上过得有多好都永远不会再是曾经的那个自己了。我们现在的医学水平已经可以为失去双腿的人安装假肢，但没有任何任何东西人能填补他们内心的空缺。”拉尔斯的深色眼睛在鲁道夫身上停留片刻，锐利的目光让他感觉自己深藏心底的那些暗影仿佛瞬间暴露在阳光之下无处可藏。鲁道夫知道拉尔斯见识过自己最黑暗也是最狼狈的那段时光，他在横跨大西洋的那几十天里不止一次直面过自己的精神崩溃，甚至有一次从自己的颤抖的手中夺下了偷来的药片。

 

鲁道夫放在大腿上的手不由自主颤抖了一下，而眼角余光里诺亚的头猛地转了过来，但他花了几秒钟的功夫控制住了自己的情绪，然后深吸一口气点了点头：“你说得对，拉尔斯，也许真的没人知道他们的心理究竟恢复得怎么样，哪怕是结婚多年的枕边人，战争对人的影响和改变真的是不可逆的。”

 

他们两个都为了这样苦涩的事实而沉默了片刻，然后鲁道夫提出了另一种可能：“那么你觉得托马斯神父的担忧有道理吗？这些跳楼自杀的人有没有可能真的被恶魔附身？”

 

“这就更在我的专业领域之外了，毕竟恶魔附身的那些症状——呕吐或者出现幻觉也很有可能是脑部病变所引起的，而这样的病变是否又进一步导致了精神失常也不得而知。我能做一台最漂亮的截肢手术，可是研究大脑就不是我擅长的了，况且我觉得人类现在的科学对我们最重要的器官仍然知之甚少。”

 

“那么除了恶魔附身之外，你觉得他们会不会受到疗养院里其他超自然存在的影响呢，比如说幽灵？”

 

“鲁道夫，等有时间了你可要好好给我讲讲你是经历了什么事情才变成现在这个样子的。”拉尔斯听了鲁道夫的话脸上的无奈与好笑更明显了，“好吧，为了满足你的好奇心，我可以告诉你我的确听说过这家疗养院里那些闹鬼的传说，但我本人从来没有遇见过鬼，而且我也不觉得一个几十年前死在某个病房里灵魂有足够的力量能让人冲上天台结束自己的生命。”

 

“我曾经也不相信，但是……”鲁道夫咽下一口叹息，摇了摇头，“无论如何，我们的调查总要有个开端才行。你知道最新一起案件里的尸体在哪里吗？”

 

“如果你想问我尸体还在不在这里，我只能抱歉地告诉你那是整整一周前的事情了。警方当天就来调查了死亡地点和尸体，但很明显尸体并没有其他外伤或者痕迹，死亡原因就是高空坠落导致的脏器受损。因为我们这里有停尸房，又离警局路途遥远，所以尸检是由法医这里进行的。尸检结束后尸体被警方归还给了家属，上周六就已经被领走了，按照惯例周日可能已经下葬了。”

 

鲁道夫为他们差几天错过了尸体而叹了口气，但也知道自己无论如何都没有检查尸体的资格，要想知道这一起案子以及其他四起尸体的状况也只能去林恩警局那边打听了，虽然他严重怀疑不是每个地方的警探都像雷蒙德探长那样好说话。“那好吧，”他考虑了片刻决定从另一个方向入手，“那我们就先去拜访一下疗养院的幽灵吧，看看它们是否真的有影响人心智的能力。”

 

“说真的？”拉尔斯挑了挑眉毛，哭笑不得看向鲁道夫，“好吧，如果你真的想调查幽灵，那我也无话可说。这样吧，鲁道夫，你们两个在这里等一会，再过十分钟整家疗养院里对幽灵最了解的人就正好要到我的办公室来汇报工作。我叫她过来带你们在疗养院里走一圈，你们有什么问题直接问她就好了。”

 

“她？”鲁道夫扑捉到了这个人称代词，而对方点了点头。

 

“对啊，她，我们疗养院里资历最深的护士，现在我们这里的护士长。”拉尔斯得意地笑了笑，“她可是从三十年前就一直在这里工作了，你们说的那些幽灵说不定有些还是她当年照顾过的病人呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

汉娜·贝克曼护士长是一位年过五十的女性，穿着一套熨烫平整的裙装护士服，在脑后梳成发髻的深栗色头发平整地压在护士帽下面，制服胸口的口袋处挂着一块金色女士手表——诺亚在看到这块手表的瞬间就感觉一阵不舒服，立刻想到了曾经孤儿院里一位有着同样习惯的严厉护士。大概五分钟前诺亚和鲁道夫在克莱恩医生的办公室和这位不苟言笑的护士长头一次见了面，在克莱恩医生说明了他们二人的来意后汉娜甚至没显露出半点吃惊或者鄙夷，仿佛她被要求的工作是给病人量体温换药那样寻常，而不是两个看起来脑壳不太正常的私家侦探想要和这所疗养院里的鬼魂打交道。她只是点点头，然后告诉他们在东翼一楼的楼梯间等她，她要先去取楼上几个房间的钥匙。于是诺亚和鲁道夫教授在楼梯间与汉娜暂时分别，对方顺着大门离开了东翼，很显然要去西翼自己工作的地方取钥匙，留下两个人独自面对略显尴尬的相处——至少对诺亚来说如此。

 

“所以，教授，再次见到老朋友感觉一定还不错吧？”经过足足两分钟的沉默后诺亚终于忍不住先开口了，虽然这个问题一出口他就很想揪住自己话音的尾巴把它扯回来，因为鲁道夫教授现在甚至没在控制自己的情绪，他的脸色阴沉得像极了疗养院的哥特式外墙。教授甚至摆弄了片刻自己手里写得满满当当的笔记本，愣了一会神才猛地抬头看向诺亚。

 

“你刚才怎么不记笔记呢，诺亚？”这大概是诺亚见过的最突兀的话题转换，但他从来都没法怪罪鲁道夫回避自己不想谈及的话题，于是他只是耸了耸肩，脸上露出一个无奈又无辜的笑容：“教授，您难道就没意识到自己和克莱恩医生刚才从头到尾一直都在讲德语吗？我知道您一直都在试着教我这门语言，我也真的努力了，但我必须承认自己刚才基本上一个字都没听懂。”

 

鲁道夫的蓝色眼睛在诺亚说完第一句话后就在镜片后面瞪了起来，而等诺亚结束了这段带着笑意的抱怨后教授的脸颊上甚至浮现出一丝尴尬的红晕，然后他在嘴唇边握起拳头轻轻咳嗽了一下：“天呐，诺亚，你为什么刚才不提醒我——”

 

“我不想打扰你和老朋友重逢嘛。”诺亚笑着满脸窘迫的教授，“再说了像这样问询的时候我一贯插不上话，等着之后再看你的笔记也没差。”

 

“怎么会没差。”鲁道夫的眉头略微皱了起来，“虽然你是我的助手，但我们两个可以说是同一时间开始涉足调查这种案子的，你的能力绝不逊于我，甚至在某些问题是有着独到的角度。我还想着再过几年等我走不动了就把像这样跑来跑去问话的调查全权交给你，我在家翻翻档案就好。”

 

如果你不再和我一起调查这些案子了，那我一个人出门还有什么意思呢？——但注视着鲁道夫严肃的表情诺亚把这句感叹咽了下去，同样认真地点了点头：“我知道，教授，下次有机会我一定提前多想几个问题。”

 

“事实上——”鲁道夫这句话并没能说完，因为汉娜在这个时候推开东翼建筑的大门走了进来，手里多了一串挂在铁环上叮咣作响的钥匙，从样式和材质看起来都有些年头了。

 

“请跟我来，先生们。“她在经过诺亚两人身边时短暂颔首，但脚步未停朝着通向二楼的楼梯走了过去。诺亚和鲁道夫对视了一眼一起跟上，但诺亚心里却仿佛有巨石横亘其中。他不知道这种感觉是因为鲁道夫刚才在办公室里短暂的失态，还是因为他们即将进入一所曾经关押精神病人的疯人院去拜访那些饱受折磨的鬼魂，甚至汉娜仍然面无表情的脸都让他心底陡然升起些许不安，于是在上楼时他的脚步比鲁道夫略慢了一拍，跟在教授高大坚实的背后缓缓登上吱呀作响的木质楼梯。

 

“我刚才在墙壁上只看到了一楼的房间分布图，这是否代表整个东翼只有一楼的房间目前在使用中呢？”在楼梯的转角处鲁道夫开口问道，而汉娜仍然没有感情流露的声音在空荡的楼梯间里回荡着落入诺亚的耳朵里。

 

“没错，精神病院原本也分东西翼，西翼是病房，在这里变成疗养院后不需要过多改造，而东翼的手术室和治疗室因为不再使用已经荒废有些日子了，如果日后更多病人入住的话说不定会改造成新的病房。”

 

“那为什么克莱恩医生的办公室在东翼呢？”

 

“那间办公室就是舒夏特医生的办公室，”汉娜提到了曾经拥有这间精神病院的医生的名字，“因为保存完好克莱恩医生甚至没有提出改变内部装潢。”

 

“克莱恩医生说你已经在这里工作了三十年了，想必和这位舒夏特医生共事了很长一段时间吧？”

 

“没错。”汉娜在二楼楼梯顶端停下脚步，然后侧身为鲁道夫和诺亚让开上来的空间，“我从一战之后就一直在这里当护士，直到舒夏特医生1942年去世，和他一起工作了将近二十五年的时间。”

 

“恕我冒昧了，贝克曼护士，但我想知道在你的印象中这位舒夏特医生是怎样一位医生。”鲁道夫的语气说到这里略带犹豫，“我们之所以会来调查疗养院里是否闹鬼，是因为——”

 

“因为你们听到了和精神病院有关的不怎么好听的传闻，对吗？”汉娜的语气虽然听起来没什么变化，但诺亚却看到她猛地转过头来，原本就已经无比严肃的脸庞看起来更加阴沉，暗红色的薄嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，在向下撇着的嘴角旁拖出两道深刻的纹路。诺亚在看到她这个表情时内心深处又被激起一阵无法克制的战栗，因为眼前这位贝克曼护士实在没法不让他想到自己小时候最害怕的那位护士，虽然相貌完全不同但板起脸的恐怖劲儿仿佛是一个模子里刻出来的。他忍下心里的不舒服，转头看向鲁道夫，却看到教授仍然不慌不忙露出温和的笑容，然后点了点头。

 

“的确如此。我知道人言可畏，林恩本地人口中那些精神病院里饱受折磨的病人很可能只出于他们的想象，但我们现在正在调查的最近半年的自杀案件，贝克曼护士，所以为了这些可怜的灵魂以及其他潜在的被害人，哪怕有一丝半点他们是被鬼魂影响的可能性我们都不想错过。”

 

在阴暗的楼梯间里诺亚看到汉娜·贝克曼的嘴唇抿得更紧了，被皱纹与黑眼圈双重侵袭的眼睛抬起来注视了片刻鲁道夫，然后短促地点了点头。“既然如此，教授，”她用略带沙哑的声音边说边向着走廊的房间迈开步子，“那我们就别再浪费时间了，我今天早上还有其他工作要完成。等你们参观完楼上的房间也应该能明白我对舒夏特医生的看法了。”

 

“当然。”教授微笑着跟上护士的脚步，诺亚也紧随其后。空无一人的走廊里顿时响起不轻不重的脚步声，其中鲁道夫和诺亚皮鞋鞋跟的踏踏声交错行进，但汉娜的软底便鞋走在地板上却几乎没有任何声响。诺亚对护士的着装要求没有多少了解，但也能猜出她们为了病人大概不能穿声响太大的鞋子。他将目光从三个人的鞋子上撤回来，开始打量疗养院东翼的二楼走廊。这条走廊和楼下那条的房间布局类似，但无论是地板上堆积的灰尘还是墙角的蜘蛛网都能明显看出这里已经有一阵子无人使用了，而且整条昏暗的走廊只有尽头那扇小窗户里投出的日光充当着唯一的光源。诺亚正暗自想这里是否连电灯也坏了的时候汉娜再次开口介绍起来：

 

“东翼只有一楼有人使用，为了节约电费二楼到四楼的房间已经全部断电了。平日里也不会有人到这里来，所以房间大多都是上锁的。”她说着停在从楼梯口开始第三个房间的门前，手里的钥匙串随着开锁的动作发出清脆的撞击声，“这几层楼主要都是当年舒夏特医生进行各种精神疾病疗法实验的房间，而你们想找的闹鬼的地方也都集中在这里。”

 

诺亚对此毫不怀疑。前两天在查疗养院相关资料的过程中他学到了不少和二战前欧洲与美国精神疾病疗法的知识，医生所使用的手段在他眼里可谓令人发指。虽然他还不清楚在这家精神病院里曾使用过怎样的治疗手段，但任何一种都足以让怨念的灵魂徘徊此地不愿离去。随着生锈铰链的吱嘎声标着204的门缓缓开启，空气中的灰尘随着开门带出的气流在从窗口透进来的光线中疯狂舞动，诺亚用手捂住口鼻，看到门后是一间十五平方米大小的长方形房间，和诺亚见过的医院诊疗室没什么不同，但房间靠左侧墙壁的单人病床上垂落着三条看起来非常坚韧的皮质束缚带，显然用来固定病人。三个人在门口停留了片刻，注视着空气里的灰尘慢慢落回地面，汉娜脸上的表情也似乎陷入回忆，过了好久才再次开口：

 

“这里是舒夏特医生曾经进行发烧疗法实验的房间之一——两位听说过发烧疗法吗？”

 

诺亚点了点头，而鲁道夫回答：“大概了解一些，是获得过1927年诺贝尔奖的那个疗法吗？”

 

“是，”汉娜赞许地瞥了鲁道夫一眼，“发烧疗法用于治疗梅毒病毒深入大脑后引起的精神疾病，通常做法是用疟疾病人的血液注射进精神病人的体内，通过引起高烧从而杀死梅毒病毒。这是一种虽然有一定致死率但同样非常有效的疗法。”

 

“但我猜舒夏特医生也许不只把这种疗法用在梅毒引起的精神疾病上？”鲁道夫的问题自然有所依据，诺亚也读到了这方面的文章，高烧疗法对于其他种类的精神疾病全无用处，只会让疟疾病毒侵蚀患者的身体，更可怕的是在美国精神医生们而1920年代尝试过各种各样的病毒和手段，甚至有些医生会直接将带有病毒的血液直接从病人的颅骨注射入大脑。而看着汉娜此刻的脸色，舒夏特医生显然也是这种比较极端的医生之一。

 

“没错。”汉娜在片刻后回答时似乎轻叹了口气，“这间房间从将近二十年前就一直被人说闹鬼，很多护士和病人都说房间里的鬼是个曾经死于发烧疗法的病人，他因为疟疾导致的高烧死在这张床上，因为当时病毒直接注射进了他的大脑，所以他在几个小时内就去世了。他死后不久就有陆续护士看到有个满脸是血的人影半夜时分出现在房间里，病床旁边的墙上有个血手印据说也是他留下来的。”诺亚和鲁道夫顺着汉娜手指的方向看到病床床头旁边的墙壁上果然有一个已经变得很浅的棕褐色印记，看起来的确像是个手印。“其他病人也抱怨这个房间会突然变得特别冷，或者他们的病情在这里会突然加重。这间屋子闹鬼严重到不得不在几年之后被舒夏特医生遗弃不用，除了这张床之外的其他治疗仪器也早就被搬走了。”

 

也许是心理作用，但诺亚在汉娜讲述的时候突然感觉到从门口由内向外吹来一阵冷风，令他脖子后面汗毛倒竖，不由朝鲁道夫的方向又靠近了一点。教授似乎也感觉到了这股说不清来处的气流，抬手轻轻拍了拍诺亚的胳膊，然后继续问汉娜：“听你的描述，你应该认识这位可怜的病人？”

 

汉娜点了点头，一时间嘴角抿得更紧了，似乎在重新经历自己所目睹的惨烈场面：“他是我负责的病人之一，不过是个十几岁的男孩。他死之前已经瘦成一把骨头了，所以不知怎么挣脱了床上的束缚带，在大家都没有注意时几乎把自己整个脸皮都抓了下来——我真的永远也忘不掉他死的样子。”

 

诺亚望向汉娜在讲述时平静阴沉的脸色以及直到最后一句话才微微颤抖着的嘴唇，一时间无比敬佩这位能在精神病院内工作长达三十年的护士。他自己仅仅在房间外面花了五分钟时间听对方讲述当时案发生的事情就已经不寒而栗，想要拔腿离开这个地方，他没法想象究竟有多么强韧的神经才能让贝克曼护士在这里待了那样长的时间。甚至连鲁道夫教授都似乎完全沉浸在她的讲述之中，垂着眼睛许久没有说话，在汉娜抬手准备锁门后才长呼一口气。

 

“我知道这对你来说很难回答，贝克曼护士，但我想知道，你相信这位病人的灵魂真的一直留在这个房间里吗？”

 

汉娜锁门的手微微一抖，然后转过头来看向鲁道夫：“我不知道，阿登纳教授，因为我既不相信神明也不相信恶魔，但如果人真的有灵魂，那么我希望那个可怜的家伙已经远远离开这里得以安息了。”她在说这段话时语气里的情绪强烈甚至胜于刚才对病人死状的描述，而诺亚从她身上突然感受到一股极为纯粹的信念，虽然也许与宗教信仰无关，而是更倾向于鲁道夫的无神主义理念，但同样都能带给本人内心的力量。

 

兴许她就是靠这样的信念才能在这种鬼地方坚持这么长时间——诺亚边和鲁道夫跟在汉娜身后前往下一个房间边暗自想。在遇到鲁道夫之前他几乎未曾注意过自己的内心世界，任凭那里一片荒凉被杂草与荆棘淹没，日复一日只想苟且着存活下去。鲁道夫留给他的那张字条与支票可以说是第一道照入他内心世界的救赎的光，而从那之后他终于能够理解为什么拥有信仰的人会如此热爱他们的神。诚然，他对鲁道夫的感情绝非世人对上帝一般纯粹，而是掺杂着各种各样的感情与欲望，但那种想要获得救赎、想要远离黑暗并永远沐浴在温暖与光明之中的渴望却毫无二致。所以他才会心甘情愿甚至迫不及待在鲁道夫提出邀请时舍弃了自己曾经的一切，搬来与对方共同工作生活，哪怕鲁道夫也许这辈子都不会回应他暗藏在心底的情感，但诺亚从不是个贪婪的人，他只想抓住自己现在能够得到的一切，而其余的……

 

他的目光不由自主落在走在身旁若有所思的鲁道夫身上，而教授似乎注意到了他的注视，侧过脸来朝他微微一笑，而这样一个简单表情中蕴含的抚慰与善意令诺亚的心脏再次因为剧烈收缩而微微疼痛，想要伸出手碰触这个笑容却只能垂在身边缓缓握成拳。总有一天，他在心底对自己说，总有一天——

 

他不知道该怎样接上后半句话，但他现在只希望自己能够像此刻这般永远并肩走在鲁道夫的身边。


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的一个多小时里汉娜带着他们走过了东翼其他闹鬼的房间，诺亚不得不又硬着头皮听了好几个精神病人因为不当疗法而悲惨死去的故事。鲁道夫教授看起来打心底为那些饱受折磨的可怜人感到难过，但诺亚除了这样的情感之外更多的则是感到了莫名的不安。哪怕他们一路上并没有见到血淋淋的人影或者听到惨叫——或许因为现在是白天——但诺亚却莫名觉得这些多年上锁的房间里真的有某种无法描述的东西，虽然不像他曾经见过的食尸鬼或者邪神那样令他毛骨悚然，但他现在已经不能完全排除这所疗养院里的自杀案件和所谓幽灵有关的可能性。

 

他们最后一站却走得更远了些，从东翼顺着三楼连通的走廊来到了西翼，并在汉娜的带领下登上了西翼四楼的天台。在台阶顶端等待汉娜开锁时鲁道夫又开口问道：“贝克曼护士，这扇门一直都是上锁的吗？”

 

“是。天台只有工作人员才能上来，我们一向禁止患者私自进入。因为大门锈了很久门锁早就坏了，所以之前这里一直是用一条铁链拴起来的，但自从第一起自杀案之后克莱恩医生就督促我们立刻换了新锁。”汉娜用力推开厚重的铁门，而恰巧站在她旁边的诺亚立刻伸手帮了她一把。随着铁门缓缓开启一阵带着清新意味的冷风瞬间吹拂在诺亚的脸上，让他不由深吸一口气再缓缓呼出来，想要借此吐出刚才在那些积满灰的房间里吸入的脏东西。步入天台之后诺亚甚至因为突然变得明亮的光线而眯了眯眼睛，现在已经接近上午十一点钟，春季到了这个时候太阳已经升得很高了，之前笼罩整个疗养院建筑的雾气已然消散。天台因为整个西翼建筑的原因面积非常大，而在距离铁门十几米的地方搭建了一排排晾衣绳，此刻正有不少白色的毛巾和被单随风飘荡，在阳光下温馨而和谐。但诺亚却知道眼前的一切不过是某种假象，因为这里毫无疑问正是五起自杀案件中死者一跃而下的地方。

 

“那么你们一共配了几把钥匙，都在谁那里呢？”诺亚回身看到鲁道夫在跨上天台之后低头研究大门的锁，而汉娜带着些许不愉快的声音从他们身后响了起来。

 

“阿登纳教授，克莱恩医生只让我给你们讲解闹鬼的事情，我觉得我没有必要回答这个问题。”

 

“别这样嘛，汉娜，我还以为我们刚才聊得很愉快呢。”鲁道夫直起腰，脸上带着一个诺亚很少见到的略带顽皮的笑容，“再说了，这些信息并不是什么机密，克莱恩医生肯定也知道，我要是现在就去问他绝对会告诉我，我只不过现在就想知道而已。”

 

兴许是搬出了院长的缘故，汉娜抿了抿嘴角，虽然看上去有点不情愿但还是回答了这个问题：“我们一共有四把钥匙，克莱恩医生那里存了一把，虽然他几乎没有来过这里；我这里有一把，整个疗养院建筑的管理员有一把，然后洗衣房还有一把，方便她们随时上来晾晒衣物。”

 

“但是五起自杀案件里的死者都是从西翼这里的天台，而不是对面跳下去的？”诺亚随着鲁道夫的文化抬头眺望和他们距离将近三十米的东翼天台，从这里可以清楚看到对面的天台空空荡荡，没有任何可以辅助攀爬到西翼的工具，而正常人也绝对不可能有能够凭空跃过来的能力。

 

“是。”汉娜点了点头，“警方调查说按照死者落地后和楼体的距离判断，他们只可能是从西翼跳下去的。”

 

“那么当时西翼这边通往天台的门是上锁的吗？或者钥匙有遗失吗？”

 

“阿登纳教授——”汉娜看起来又想拒绝回答，但诺亚有点好笑地看着鲁道夫抬起眼睛来带着恳求看向她，而片刻后护士摇了摇头：“我不该告诉你这些的，教授，这些都是警方调查的内容。”

 

“林恩警局就是我们下一个目的地，但我实在不愿意和坐在办公室里被官僚主义熏陶的探长们打太多交道，所以如果可以的话就帮帮我们吧，汉娜。”

 

汉娜盯着鲁道夫看了片刻，然后她极为短促地点了点头：“除了第一起之外，后面四起案子的时候天台的门都是上锁的，警方在调查的时候不得不去找我要钥匙开门，而除此之外也没有任何一把钥匙遗失，甚至没有被人乱动过的迹象。”

 

“克莱恩医生也的确说医院管理方面没有任何漏洞，”鲁道夫也若有所思地点了点头，“所以说理论上来讲病人们是无论如何都不可能进入西翼天台的，对吗？”

 

“是。”汉娜只言简意赅回答了这么一个字，而鲁道夫在听了她的回答之后也陷入了沉默之中，凝视着对面的东翼天台不知道在想什么。诺亚自从登上天台之后就一直在等着他问出自己最关心的那个问题，眼见两个人都没话要说了只能自己轻轻咳嗽了一声。

 

“教授，”他在鲁道夫抬眼看过来时略有点不好意思地说，“您是不是忘记问这里……呃和幽灵有关的事了？”

 

“啊，没错，多亏你提醒我，不然我真的忘了。”鲁道夫抬手用两根手指在额头上敲了一下，诺亚知道每次教授在忘记什么事情的时候总会做这个手势表示自己脑子不好使，“汉娜，你带我们来天台肯定是有原因的，是否意味着之前精神病院时期的确有病人从这里跳下去过，并且把这里也变成了所谓闹鬼的地方？”

 

汉娜没有立刻回答，而是抬眼环视了一圈整个天台，她一直以来都很阴沉的表情哪怕此刻在阳光下也并未明朗多少，片刻后她点点头，又叹了口气：“的确如此，而且不止一个人。我在这里工作的这些年里一共有七名病人从这里跳下去过，而这里在大概十年前就一直被传闹鬼。曾经有一名护士一个人上来晾被单时发现被单后面有个人影，当她想绕过去看的时候突然被人从背后推了一把，差点没摔下天台。从那之后我们就规定必须两人一组到天台上来。”

 

“所以你觉得最近半年这些死者也可能是被鬼魂推下去的吗？”

 

“我不知道，阿登纳教授，我真的不知道。”汉娜连着摇了几下头，脸上看起来是从未有过的心烦意乱，“我们从来都不让病人到天台上来，很多人甚至不知道上面还有一层，鬼魂是怎么让他们跑过来的呢？再说了，铁门一直都是上锁的，鬼魂也许可以穿墙，可病人又是怎么上来的呢？”

 

教授被她这一连串问题搞得哑口无言，诺亚也只觉得汉娜问的这些此刻看来完全无解，而护士似乎觉得自己目的达到，又恢复了之前的面无表情：“好了，两位先生，我今天还有别的工作要完成，除非你们想一直待在这里调查天台，不然我就要锁门了。”

 

看鲁道夫的样子他还想在这里多待一会，但汉娜坚决的表情令教授放弃坚持，而诺亚跟在他们身后一起走下天台。汉娜在三层病房的楼梯口和他们两个道别，说自己现在必须要去忙其他的工作了，而鲁道夫愣了一下，站在台阶上问了她最后一个问题：“汉娜，我知道你现在是整个疗养院的护士长，平时工作一定很忙，但你的确认识这五起自杀案里的死者并且都和他们打过交道，对吗？”

 

台阶下面汉娜面色沉重，抬头注视了鲁道夫片刻才缓缓点头，声音里透着一丝无法描述的伤感：“当然了，教授，我认识他们每一个人。”

 

***

 

几分钟后他们顺着三楼的走廊回到西翼，鲁道夫想要再和克莱恩医生谈一谈，诺亚怀疑对方又在打算着什么，但教授一路上只是低头看路什么也没说。一直等到两个人来到院长办公室门口，鲁道夫才在抬手敲门前侧过脸来看向诺亚，而诺亚一看他那个半垂着眼睛的愧疚神情就知道大事不好。

 

“诺亚，”鲁道夫轻轻咳嗽了一声才继续说下去，“我来找拉尔斯是打算求他允许我留在疗养院里调查。”

 

“允许我？”诺亚一下子就抓住了他这句话里最重要的部分，“教授您的意思是要一个人留在这里？”

 

“是。”鲁道夫垂着眼睛点点头，“虽然刚才汉娜已经带我们转了一圈，但我觉得这家疗养院里肯定还有一些完全被我们忽视的东西，而很多线索我们也都没来得及调查，所以我打算在这里留上几天，想必拉尔斯不会拒绝我。”

 

“那我呢？”诺亚紧盯着教授，努力让自己压下心底那股每次鲁道夫提出单独行动时都会猛然升起的不安，“您打算让我做什么呢？”

 

“我希望你能去一趟林恩警局，并且尽可能拿到警方对这几名死者的尸检报告以及其他调查情报。虽然我知道这个很难办，诺亚，但在没有实体的前提下我们真的很需要这些信息。”

 

的确很难办没错，但却比留在一家不仅闹鬼还可能随时出人命的疗养院里要安全多了——诺亚注视着鲁道夫的表情，咽下这句已经冲到嘴边的叹息。无论他有多担心鲁道夫的安危，无论他多希望在调查这些案件的时候能够把鲁道夫牢牢拴在自己身边，好让自己不是等事后再气氛自责，甚至追悔莫及，诺亚必须承认鲁道夫教授无论在心智上还是阅历上都胜过自己，而自己助手这一身份也并没有能够干涉对方决定的权力。

 

于是他只是点点头，说：“好，教授，我一定尽力。”

 

鲁道夫对他露出欣慰且鼓励的笑容，然后转头敲响了克莱恩医生的办公室门。片刻后他们似乎听到一声回应，却比之前的还要模糊不清。两个人对视一眼后鲁道夫耸了耸肩，直接转动门把手推开了房门。第一眼打量之下克莱恩医生似乎并不在办公室里，但很快诺亚就发现敞开的窗户外面正有个穿着白衬衣的男人朝他们招手示意。

 

“拉尔斯，你这又在搞什么。”鲁道夫笑着走向窗边，诺亚紧跟其后，看到克莱恩医生正站在窗外那片他们之前在进门时见过的牵牛花田里，脱去西装外套后白衬衣的袖子卷到了手肘处，脚下穿着一双红色的高筒雨鞋，手里拿着剪刀似乎正在给牵牛花修建枝叶。他在教授的问话后咧嘴笑了笑，自豪地对着自己身侧的牵牛花画了个圈。

 

“怎么样，我种的牵牛花不错吧？”这次他们两个说的都是英语，而诺亚发现克莱恩医生的英语口音要比鲁道夫的重一些，尤其在卷舌音上很有德国人的特点。想到这里他突然又为鲁道夫担心起来：疗养院里住着的大多都是二战老兵，他们会不会认出教授的德国口音并且对他不利呢？

 

“的确不错。”鲁道夫赞叹地点了点头，“林恩春天气温这么低，你竟然还能让它们开花，真的很有一套了。”

 

“那是自然，你也知道我从很久以前就开始种牵牛花了，还记得曾经我家的院子吗——”克莱恩脸上的表情在瞬间陷入回忆，但诺亚正担心两个人是不是又要开始叙旧，他却突然换了话题：“鲁道夫，你们已经逛完整个疗养院了？所以我们这里真的有鬼吗？”

 

“我说不好。”鲁道夫摇摇头，“几个鬼故事暂时不能让我得出结论——这也是为什么我又来找你的原因，拉尔斯，我希望你能允许我以病人的身份入住疗养院，在这里多待几天好好调查一下。”

 

因为一直在全神贯注听两个人交谈，所以诺亚发现克莱恩医生的眉心在听到鲁道夫这个要求时难以察觉地跳了一下，但他转瞬就舒展眉头笑了起来，甚至还朝鲁道夫戏谑地挑了挑眉毛：“当然可以，鲁道夫，我们这里空床位有的是。只要你想我甚至可以让你尝尝穿束缚衣是什么滋味，他们之前留了好几套下来。”

 

“束缚衣就算了。”鲁道夫哑然失笑，摇了摇头，“我主要是想和认识之前几位死者的护士以及其他患者聊一聊，看看他们死前究竟有没有发生过类似撞鬼或者恶魔附身的事情。此外我也想要等入夜之后再去这些闹鬼的房间看个究竟，所以才打算留在疗养院里。”

 

“大晚上去捉鬼？你可能把自己想的太过胆大了，鲁道夫。”克莱恩医生缓缓收敛了笑容，一脸严肃望向他，“先不提疗养院里究竟有没有鬼魂飘荡，如果我是你的话，我不会在晚上自己一个人在疗养院这样的地方乱逛。”

 

诺亚几乎要为对方说的这句话而鼓掌叫好了，因为他也绝对不愿意让鲁道夫一个人去捉鬼，但教授只是好脾气地再次摇了摇头：“我不会一个人乱逛的，我打算到时候请贝克曼护士和我一起前去——如果她值夜班的话。”

 

“汉娜在疗养院里有私人房间，所以每晚都在，但这件事我恐怕不能再命令她了。”克莱恩医生用他空余的那只手摸了摸自己修剪干净的下巴，有点无奈地说，“虽然我是这里的负责人，但对医院管理很多事情上我并没有她知道的多，如果真的把她搞生气了以后我可有苦果子要吃了。”

 

“我很理解。”鲁道夫点点头，“贝克曼护士那里我会亲自去问的，没她的陪同我绝对不会在疗养院里乱晃。”

 

“那样最好。”克莱恩医生终于又笑起来，“我可不想等第二天早上来上班的时候发现下一个摔破脑壳躺在血泊里的人变成了你。”

 

诺亚知道对方只是在开玩笑，但这样的描述立刻让他感到一阵不舒服，甚至连垂在身边的双手都不由自主握成了拳头。他侧过脸看向鲁道夫，发现教授也愣了一下，然后他微笑着垂下眼睛回答自己的老朋友，脸上有种难以捉摸的情绪一闪而过：“我也不想看到这样的情形，拉尔斯，所以我一定会注意安全的。”

 

“那就好。”克莱恩医生宽慰地点了点头，然后朝他们挥了一下手里的剪刀：“入住疗养院的事情你先别急，在这里先等我一会，咱们可以中午一起吃个饭叙叙旧。等吃完饭我再去找汉娜，让她亲自给你安排一个房间。”

 

“那真的再好不过了。我先把我的助手送出去，一会再回来找你。”说完鲁道夫向对方道谢，顺便还瞥了一眼诺亚，但诺亚仍然还在对克莱恩医生刚才开的那个玩笑有点气愤，并没有出声道谢，只是僵硬地点了点头。教授似乎为诺亚的反应轻声叹了口气，但什么都没说，带着诺亚一起离开了克莱恩医生的办公室。


	5. Chapter 5

诺亚从出租车上跳下来，随手给了司机丰厚的小费，在对方朝他点头致意时也胡乱点了点头，迎着车流朝路对面的警局大门一路小跑过去。现在已经快要下午两点钟了，太阳却仍然在天上挂得老高，正午时分过后正是一天里最热的时候，诺亚早就把亚麻色呢子西装的扣子在出租车上就全都解开了，但他仍然能感觉到汗珠正从自己肩胛骨中间源源不断沁出来，打湿了自己穿在西装下面的白衬衣。

 

他在踏上对面人行道时嘟囔了一声“鬼天气”，心里却知道自己心里这股压不下的烦躁并不只因为开春刚刚变暖的天气。两个多小时前他和鲁道夫在疗养院山下一英里处的公交车站暂时分别，教授一直陪诺亚等了将近半个小时的公交车，期间当然也没少嘱咐他接下来一个人行动要小心行事。鲁道夫温和又喋喋不休的声音几乎给诺亚内心的烦躁又直接浇上一勺热油，烤得他五内俱焚，却又不得不认真点头听话，因为鲁道夫同时还在说一些至关重要的事情，像是自己昨天已经在山下距离疗养院最近的一家旅店订好了房间，等到了明天如果需要诺亚过去找他或者吩咐他其他事情的话会一早给旅店打电话。于是在公交车顺着盘旋的山路进入城镇中心后诺亚先下车入住了旅店，把累赘的行李全部扔在了房间里，然后才从门口招手叫了一辆出租车直奔警局而去。

 

林恩警局单从建筑规格上来看并不大，是一座楼体老旧的砖红色三层小楼，看起来似乎是一战之前的建筑风格，门口停了两辆警车，有几个穿着制服的巡警正倚在车门上高声谈笑，在诺亚经过他们走进警局大门时甚至没朝他瞥一眼。进入大门后诺亚立刻嗅到空气里一股极为污浊的烟草味道，他的鼻子猛地抽了两下，使劲才忍住没有咳嗽或者打喷嚏。他对劣质烟草的味道一向深恶痛绝，之前当然也服务过几位抽烟的客人，但能够负担起诺亚的人自然也买得起上好烟草，至于鲁道夫教授平日里从不抽烟，只会偶尔在心情特别好的时候拿出他珍藏的古巴雪茄抽上小半支，而诺亚甚至有点喜欢雪茄苦涩而清冽的味道。

 

他强忍着鼻腔与肺部的不适走到警局前台，坐在木桌子后面金发盘得老高的漂亮女孩抬起头来朝他笑着打了个招呼，问他有什么事。“早上好，”诺亚也朝她点点头，“我想找负责林恩高地疗养院最近五起自杀案件的探长。”

 

在诺亚提到自杀案这几个字的时候女孩脸上的笑容就瞬间消失了，虽然她在片刻后再次撑起嘴角，但诺亚却看得出她脸上有多不安，看来自杀案件对于林恩本地人来说的确是个禁忌的话题，哪怕警局内部也如此。“您……您是小报记者还是？”女孩满脸戒备盯着诺亚问，“如果是的话，请您现在就离开吧，警局不允许记者进入。”

 

“我不是记者，而是被托马斯神父雇佣调查自杀案件的私家侦探。”诺亚面上保持微笑，心里却埋怨了一句鲁道夫教授到现在还不肯真正去考私家侦探证，害得他们每次调查都要大费唇舌，“你可以打电话给圣约翰大教堂的托马斯神父，向他核实情况。”

 

从女孩的如释重负以及从衣服领口露出来的金色十字架来判断，托马斯神父这个名字在本地的确有着一定影响力，至少诺亚这次正好撞到了一位忠实信徒。“负责这个案子的是凶案组的李·戴卡特探长，他的桌子就在靠近二楼入口的地方，桌子上有名牌你应该很快就能找到的。”虽然女孩在说这些的时候一直保持着微笑，但诺亚还是敏锐地察觉到她在提到探长名字时下意识皱起来的眉头。诺亚向她道谢后转身走向楼梯间，心里暗自叹了口气，看到这位戴卡特探长绝对不是什么好对付的人，虽然这个名字不知为什么总让诺亚觉得有点耳熟，好像在哪里听过一样。

 

边在内心思索边拖着脚步上了二楼，诺亚伸手拉开一道厚实的大门，凶案组的办公室立刻映入眼帘，但在那之前空气里更为刺鼻的烟味呛得他忍不住咳嗽了一声。虽然办公室里人生嘈杂，远处还有一部电话正在叮叮作响，但他的声音似乎惊动了坐在离他最近的那张办公桌后面的人。穿着深灰色西装外套的男人朝诺亚抬头看过来，而诺亚站在原地双目圆睁，甚至不需要办公桌上的名牌就已经认出了这个人是谁——李·戴卡特，他终于记起为什么这个名字如此耳熟，而对方脸上那个突然扬起来的不怀好意的笑容更是让诺亚的记忆仿佛狂风骤雨一般在脑海里回荡起来。

 

“看看，这是谁来了。”在诺亚因为回忆而动弹不得时戴卡特已经从办公桌后面站了起来，迈着摇摇晃晃的脚步绕到了诺亚身前。他是个面部平庸的男人，如果能费心修一修脸颊两侧的胡茬说不定还能看得过去，但一双无时无刻不吊起来恶狠狠盯着别人的三角眼让他永远面露凶光。虽然已经两年多没见了，但戴卡特还是像诺亚记忆中一样泛着劣质烟草的酸臭，不算合身的西装下面只穿了一件颜色发黄的衬衣，甚至没费心系领带。戴卡特比诺亚略矮了一点，站在诺亚面前抬头笑嘻嘻地看着他，嘴里飘出一股难闻的咖啡味。

 

“戴卡特探长——”诺亚决定无论之前和这个男人有过怎样不愉快的过去，为了鲁道夫教授和现在的案子都要保持冷静，但他只开口说了两个词就被对方打断了。

 

“诺亚·菲利克斯，”诺亚打了个寒颤，听着自己的名字被这个猥琐的男人拖长腔调念出来，“好啊，两年前突然怎么也找不到你，我还以为你早就被人捅死在床上了，没想到你竟然活得好好的，而且——”他上下打量了诺亚一番，嘴里啧啧有声，“看起来还活得像模像样的。”

 

“好久不见，戴卡特探长。”诺亚短促地点了点头，在心里一个劲地告诉自己不要慌，“听说您就是负责林恩高地疗养院自杀案件的探长？”

 

听到诺亚这句话戴卡特脸上终于露出惊讶，但片刻后他笑了起来，伸出舌头舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇：“看看，看看，小子，你现在是混成小报记者了还是怎么？”

 

“私家侦探。”诺亚强忍着不适没有把目光从对方脸上移开，“我被——”

 

“停。”探长举起一只手，手指之间还夹着抽了半截的烟卷，“你说的屁话我半点都不相信。你一个卖屁股的小子怎么可能突然消失了两年就变成私家侦探了。”

 

他语气里浓烈的鄙夷像子弹一样击中了诺亚，如果自己的身后不正好是凶案组的大门，那诺亚肯定已经向后退了好几步了。在遇到鲁道夫之前诺亚从未对自己所选的职业感到羞耻，可是现在，在诺亚已经抛弃过去的一切，努力让自己能够挺胸抬头站在鲁道夫的身边，来自旧日的阴影却再次卷土而来，几乎要将他彻底埋葬。诺亚太清楚一个人的名声怎样轻易就能被毁掉，如果他在此刻说出自己被谁所委托，甚至提到鲁道夫的名字，那兴许很快就会有传言从林恩警局流出，说波士顿大学的鲁道夫·阿登纳教授怎样把一个曾经卖屁股的小子培养成自己的助手，和对方同进同出，谁知道教授究竟为了什么才会这么做，是不是看上了这小子年轻力壮……

 

“没错，我的确是小报记者，靠卖这种报道和消息为生。”诺亚朝对方咧嘴一笑，麻木地听着自己这样说，“我骗了楼下那个小姑娘放我进来，也想骗骗你，但看来你还是太了解我了。”

 

“哈，诺亚，我当然了解你了。”戴卡特的舌头在“了解”这个词上又油腻地打了个转，诺亚只觉得一阵恶心，“一般小报记者当然直接就被我赶走了，但是你嘛……”他说着又朝诺亚笑起来，然后把烟卷凑到嘴边狠狠嘬了一口，把白烟吐在了诺亚的脸上，“如果你能满足我，我不介意给你分享一点内部情报。”

 

此情此景仿佛三年前的昨日重现，诺亚只觉得自己又回到了纽约那间同样满是烟味的刑讯室里，自己的手被铐在椅背上，而坐在对面的男人把脚翘在桌子上，对着他的脸吞云吐雾。怎么样，小子，男人眯起三角眼对自己笑着说，我可以按有伤风化罪和卖淫罪把你扔进监狱里关上二十年，让你的屁股每天都被监狱里那些黑鬼帮派成员插到开花，但我们当然也可以达成协议，你马上就可以离开这里。你会怎么选呢，小子？

 

那样的两种选项对于诺亚来说甚至没有任何可比性，他直接抓住了对方抛过来的绳索，在半个小时后就离开了警局。但同样，在当晚他就跟在男人身后来到一间隐蔽的小旅店，在一张肮脏的床垫上度过了自己人生中最难熬的一个晚上。这样的情形在一年里几乎每个月都要发生一两次，让诺亚坚持下来的不过是对监狱的恐惧以及一个只敢在心里想一想的笑话：纽约警局风化组的队长，不知道打掉多少卖淫窝点抓捕多少妓女的正直警察，竟然是个只敢在秘密房间里搞屁股的基佬。

 

而现在，在两年后的今天，他们竟然又重聚在林恩这个小地方，对方看起来比当时要落魄得多了，或许他私下里的爱好终于被同事曝光，而诺亚也早就不是曾经的自己。但无论如何对方嘴里的烟味仍然一个劲往他的脸上飘，而无论诺亚已经变成了怎样体面的人，跟在鲁道夫教授身边经历了多少有学会了多少，在此时此刻他仍然面对一个选择——一个对他而言同样没有任何可比性的选择。

 

“当然了，探长。”他强忍着恶心朝对方垂下眼帘，露出自己已经两年多没有用过的笑容，“我相信我们一定能达成某种协议的。”


End file.
